


Lancie's Panties

by Quiggly



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Panties, Y'all seem to like it so enjoy, a cat named Cat, a different pair everytime, dont hate on keiths naming choices, i do not know help, i promise its not going to be the short the whole time, im #trying, im trash im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7646614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiggly/pseuds/Quiggly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: My cat steals underwear and I came home to find you chasing my cat to get your underwear back au</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Frills

Now this wasn’t the first time Keith had come home to see someone in his apartment or chasing his cat to be more specific. He had just finished his last class for the semester and now had the time to relax the whole spring break. Which meant he also had time to deal with the people that would end up at his door on a regular basis. This was all because his cat, who would decide to go around the apartment building to steal peoples' clothing items. This time it was a lanky looking guy with brown hair, wearing one of those baseball t-shirts that only 12-year olds wear.

“May I ask why you’re in my apartment?” The stranger turned around and Keith noticed he had bright blue eyes and was looking very angry at the moment.

“Well, you see, I came home, right? And there’s this black fur ball in my laundry basket. So I was like ‘Maybe its napping’ But nope, that fucker got up and ran with a piece of my merch, y'know?” Keith gasps.

“Don’t you dare call Cat a fucker, shes just lonely.” The stranger raises his eyebrows.

“Your cat's name is….Cat??” The guy asked, His look changing from anger to confusion.

“How dare you judge my naming choices she is my baby and she is precious.” The stranger smirks and Keith thinks he looks so fucking dumb right now.

“Okay anyways I just came here to get my clothing back.” Keith sighs.

"Well, what did she take?" The stranger blushes and mumbles.

“What are you saying? Sweet lord speak up dude, do you know how many times I've had thongs somehow end up on my couch, it can't be worse than that.”

“SHE TOOK MY UNDERWEAR OKAY I JUST NEED THEM BACK!" Is his response and Keith is laughing before he realizes he’s even doing it. The stranger flips him off and starts wandering towards Keith’s bedroom. He decides to follow and help since it was his cat's fault.

“I need a description, man, what do they look like?” The stranger swings back around.

“THAT’S NOT IMPORTANT, I JUST NEED THEM BACK, YOU’LL KNOW THEY’RE NOT YOURS!” Next thing they know they’re both searching around Keith’s messy bedroom looking for both the cat and the underwear.

“Dude I don’t know if I’ll know they’re yours.” The stranger sighs.

“Nah man you’ll know, trust me” Keith wonder why would he know? They’re not his. He has no idea what hes even going to find. Then he hears a high pitched scream from the other side of the bed.

“You okay over there?” The stranger screeches again.

“ITS SO POINTY JESUS FUCK WHY IS YOUR CAT SO DARK AND SHARP! I DIDN'T EVEN SEE THE DAMN THING UNTIL IT WAS ON ME AND NOW IT WONT GET OFF!” Lance quickly withdraws from the cat, mumbling under his breath and rubbing the newly made scratches. Keith approaches him and grabs Cat. He was prepared to see the usual, boxers, briefs, but not..panties? Not just plain panties, but bright pink ones with white frills along the waistline.

“Dude what are these?” Keith holds the vibrant pink garment out in front of himself.

"You didn’t tell me they were your girlfriends'?” The stranger sputters and grabs the bright pink underwear.

“THEY’RE MORE COMFORTABLE THAN BOXERS, OKAY? LEAVE ME ALONE!” Then the stranger is fast out of the room and Keith is right behind him.

“Dude, I’m sorry, I was just wondering why you would own panties, and pink ones at that???” The stranger whirls around again with a furious blush across his face.

“WELL I’M SORRY I GOT OFFENDED AT YOUR DESCRIPTION OF MY UNDERWEAR CHOICE!” The stranger is in the door frame by now.

"WELL THEY’RE CUTE SO CALM DOWN MAN!” the stranger slams the door and Keith is quick to open it and yell out.

“MY NAMES KEITH BY THE WAY!” The only reply he gets is a shout of

“LANCE!” He smiles as he closes the door and leans against it.

“What a lame name”

 


	2. Lace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Homeboy just needs some panties, y'know.

The next week for Keith was pretty uneventful besides the fact he had to return 3 other pairs of underwear to people in the apartment building. His part-time job at CVS was pretty interesting. He worked in the stock department which meant he had quite a few run-ins with customers. One run-in he had was with a middle-aged woman who had five little kids riding in the cart, which was also full of chicken noodle soup and cola two liters.

"Do you guys sell over the counter birth control here?" By now two of the kids had gotten out of the cart and were chasing each other around a candy display, while the other three were screaming about wanting to get out of the cart. Keith was starting to get annoyed, he was never good at dealing with kids and wasn't about to be the one to tell them to stop.

"Uh, ma'am, I only do stocks. I don't really know much about where the merchandise goes, but customer service is over that way." He replied pointing to his right. She followed directions and herded her children back into the cart against their pleading. The next run-in he had was with a heavy-set fellow, with dusky skin, and short black hair held back with an orange bandana. He was followed by a very familiar lanky guy with very familiar brown hair. The bandana guy spoke first.

"Where do you guy keep the Jell-O" Keith places the body lotion bottle in his hand on the shelf and then turns around, annoyed.

"I think it's in th- you're the guy from the other day, in my apartment." Keith looks at Lance and notices the blush start rising on the others face.  The other guy raises his eyebrows as Lance starts sputtering.

"WELL YOUR CAT TOOK THEM AND I COULDN'T LET YOU KEEP THEM, THEY ARE MY BABIES!" By this point bandana man is laughing and Keith is smirking while 'panty boy' is starting to frown and avoiding eye contact with either. Keith stands up and holds out his hand to the stranger, smiling.

"My name is Keith by the way." The stranger takes his hand.

"Nice to meet you I'm Hunk, best friend of this loser." He points to Lance. Who in turn shoots back a glare then walks off down another aisle. Hunk gives Keith a smile before following Lance, waving over his shoulder. Keith got back to work with stocking the plethora of body lotions until he heard a cough from behind him. He sighed as he turned to face whoever was about to ask where something fucking dumb was. Instead he made eye contact with the same blue eyes from earlier.

"Yes..?" The blue eyes trail from his and look to the side.

"So like I didn't want to have a run in with someone and make it weird so I figured I would ask you." Keith stares back.

"Okay....? What is it you need?" Now he's using animated gestures.

"Well so I just need to find the.." Keith sighs again.

"WHAT DO YOU NEED JESUS CHRIST I DON'T GET PAID TO LISTEN TO THIS!"

"WHERE DO YOU KEEP THE FUCKING UNDERWEAR IN THIS PLACE! LIKE HOLY FUCK I CAN'T FIND THEM AND YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO KNOWS WHAT I MEAN HERE!" (insert Keith making the 'we had a bonding moment' face)

"Dude I just told you and your friend i just do stocks, I don't know where they keep the panties." Lance points to a box next to Keith.

"I want those." He turns to look in the box and wants to face palm very hard right now. In the box there are light blue bikini cut underwear with see through lace stripes up the sides and a little dark blue bow in the middle of the waistband. Keith blushes and hands them to Lance quickly.

"Ohhhhh my god. I can't believe you would..., oh my gooooddddd." Lance grabs the panties, winks, dabs, then makes his way to the cash register. He turns around to say one last thing.

"By the way, tell me if these end up at your place in a week, 'kay?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I keep continuing this, physically and emotionally. But i'm still #trying  
> My tumblr: [lemonyladybug](http://lemonyladybug.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> Im so sorry it was supposed to be a one time thing but look where we are now.  
> My tumblr: [lemonyladybug](http://lemonyladybug.tumblr.com)


End file.
